Le chasseur de Tigres
by I LOVE SSHH
Summary: Sébastian n’est pas du genre à obéir au premier inconnu le kidnappant... même si celui-ci est en Westwood.


**_A/N : bonsoir (ou bonjour !), ceci n'est pas de ma plume mais de ma chère collaboratrice. C'est un mormor un peu... sanglant. Bisous !_**

Il était une fois Sebastian Moran, un sniper de genie pour ces collegues, mais, ces derniers, savaient aussi qu'il suivait le plus offrant. Quand il se fit renvoyer de l'armée, cela n'étonna personne ; le «chasseur de tigre» n'était pas assez discipliné au goût de ses superieurs ... donc Sébastian partit on-ne-sait où, même lui ignorait où il se trouvait. Il échoua à Londres .

oOo

Tout était allé très vite, en sortant du bar où il passait ses soirées, deux hommes l'attendaient. Il eu à peine le temps de les voir qu'un sac noir lui recouvrait le visage et une seringue tranquilisante faisait son effet .

Il se reveilla attaché dans une pièce sombre et froide .

Il entendit une voix «il est reveillé, patron.»

Il entendit des pas, deux personnes. La deuxième restait silencieuse .

Il ne voyait rien mais sentait le danger, il ne pouvait pas se battre et ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était prisonnier. Que voulaient-ils de lui ? Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il avait été remercié, qu'il avait l'impression d'être en cage... en l'occurence, là, il l'était au sens propre du terme...

Il fut stoppé dans ses pensées par la personne qui rentrait dans la piece. Moran ne saurait comment le décrire, le premier mot qui lui viendrait à l'esprit serait «Fou», le deuxieme serait «génie» et le troisieme «dangereux ». «Pars Seb ! se dit-il. Il va te tuer et faire de ton corps un tapis !». Étrangement Sebastian ne bougeait pas ; il n'était pas paralysé, il était en quelques sorte fasciné par cet homme/enfant en costume et cette lueur de folie meurtrière dans ces yeux si sombres. Le brun vint s'assoir en face de lui ; il semblait heureux , «comme un gamin attendant une surprise» pensa Sebastian. Sauf que James attendait tout autre chose. Il l'observa pendant quelques longues secondes, douriant malsainement . Soudainement il afficha un moue ennuyée, deçu et dit sans préavis «j'ai besoin d'un sniper.»

«Pourquoi ?» répondit automatiquement l'ex militaire .

Le génie du crime soupira en relevant les yeux vers le blond «à votre avis ? Pour me faire du thé ?! Je vous croyais plus intelligent que ça colonel m...»

«EX colonel .» le coupa Moran, inconscient des risques qu'il prenait.

Interieurement, Moriarty était furieux -on avait osé l'interrompre !!!- , exterieurement il n'en montra rien à part une légère irritation dans son ton «bien, Moran .»

Sebastian, alerté par le ton glacial employé, se fit moins pressent et alla à l'essentiel «je refuse»

Apparement l'homme en westwood n'en avais rien à faire, il se leva et se plaça derriere la chaise de l'ancien soldat . lentement ,douceureusement ,il annonça «je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, Sebby ...»

Sebastian, mal à l'aise par l'emploi de l'appellation familière, se tendit.

Le brun n'en prit pas compte et continua «j'aime beaucoup votre renommée :'chasseur de tigre' c'est tellement ... romanesque ? Non ... héroïque ? Non plus ...» il descendit jusqu'à etre assez pret du pavillon de son oreille pour susurrer en faisant claquer et résonner chaque syllabe «je crois que la bonne expression est 'sexy' ...» .

Sebastian retint son souffle quand celui de James vint effleurer la base de son cou avant que ce dernier revienne à sa place pour continuer son monologue . «Sauf que c'était avant de te voir en vrai, tu me fais plus penser à une proie qu'à un predateur ... c'en est decevant , je suis deçu...» Sa voix était exagérement triste et d'un coup il se mit à crier «mais bats toi ! Débats toi ! Tu ne vas pas rester ici à rien faire !!!»

D'une voix parfaitement calme, Sebastian répondit «Je suis attaché, il y a trop de gardes dehors et je n'ai pas d'armes... Ça ira comme resumé de la situation où en vous voulez plus ?» Il se sentit étrangement victorieux d'avoir pu faire fermer la gueule de l'homme en costume de luxe derriere lui...

... avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole «Tu n'es pas si stupide que ça finalement. Bon, t'es pas un prix nobel non plus mais au moins il t'arrive de reflechir. C'est deja pas mal...»

«Ça ne me dit pas comment je vais m'en sortir» soupira le sniper.

«En acceptant» dit l'irlandais comme si c'etait la chose la plus évidente au monde ...

«Sinon quoi ?»

«Il n'y a pas de non, ou plutôt tu n'as pas intérêt à dire non...»

«Et si je le dis ?»

«Tu meurs. Ce serait du gâchis, vraiment...»

Un long moment de silence s'installa avant que Moran ne le brise par trois lettres.

«Oui»

Moriarty sourit, détacha le sniper mais s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Moran, suivant son nouveau role d'esclave, se laissa faire et embrassa sans aucune tendresse le criminel. James gémit quand Sébastian lui laissa un suçon à la base du cou et cria quand le couteau se nicha dans sa carotide .

oOo

Le corps de Moriarty gisa par terre, dans son propre sang et la poussiere. Moran le regarda, s'attardant sur ses yeux vides, puis sortit de la pièce. Prêt à mourir lui aussi.


End file.
